For the one you love
by nanshisummer
Summary: Um....CainxShido, Shido is hurt and hasn't been feeding so Cain desides to take care of his Childe, but doesn't look like his love is returned..Better then it sounds.


DISCLAMER!

Don't ask and I won't say.

Warnings, YAOI!

A hint of citrus and blood, that's about it, oh and feeding off of livestock.

Flames are welcome since I use them to roast humans that annoy me And that just about everyone!

Ok…I guess I had better try to explain a little bit of what's going on….

The woman Shido feeds off of betrayed him to the people the work for and now Shido is on the run from them…. Let our sad tale BEGIN! P.s I've never watched this anime so no suing if I'm wrong about something.

Shido fought back the tiredness that came from not feeding for a few days as he stepped onto the escalator and let it bear him to the first floor of the airport building, I miss her….Even though she turned on me, I still miss her damn it…

He was letting his thoughts wander when he felt a gentle but powerful force brush up against his shields almost lovingly. Huh? I haven't felt anything like this in a while. He mused then something pulled his gaze up and he looked stunned at Cain as he went past on the escalator going up. "CAIN!" He yelped and Cain merely smirked. "Hello childe, glad to see your doing well."

Shido blinked then as the damn escalator keep moving he whirled around to give a sharp report, he yelped as his injured leg gave way and he tumbled the rest of the way down from the second floor to the first before he could catch himself.

Cain whirled around at the yelp and flitted to the first floor but he wasn't in time to catch Shido before he landed, Shido felt a wave of black pain wash over him as he landed on his side on the hard marble floor.

Cain frowned as humans started to gather and call for help, he knelt down by Shido's side and very gently lifted him, he snarled feeling ribs shift under his hand. You managed to hurt yourself really bad this time childe, if it wasn't for that BITCH betraying you like that you wouldn't be so weak…

He shifted through the dark shadows and was very quickly at his temporarily home, an old abandoned temple of a long forgotten rain god, it made a very effective hideout however since it didn't let any light into the main part.

He laid Shido down on the huge four poster bed he had been planning to use to seduce his mate and childe, but for now he had to concentrate on healing Shido, he frowned at the dry feeling to Shido's skin and it dawned on him that Shido had no scent of fresh blood on him. When was the last time he ate? Why was he so stubborn to only feed off that damn human of his?

He fixed that problem swiftly by getting a glass of blood from his wrist then gathering it in his mouth and after gently forcing Shido's mouth open he let the blood trickle down his throat, he rubbed the smooth throat to help Shido swallow and was rewarded with a soft moan.

He smiled ever so slightly as he licked his lips clean and moved so that Shido was resting comfortable in his lap then settled down to wait, a half hour later Shido's eyelids fluttered open and stared at him confused.

"C-Cain?" He asked in a pain filled voice and Cain flinched hearing his mate in pain, he moved the wine glass that he held waiting to his other hand so Shido didn't bump it. "I'm here, rest for now love, you are still badly injured."

To his annoyance Shido ignored his warning and leapt up, he flinched as the still healing ribs ached but he ignored them. So it was him! I wasn't dreaming, Cain really was there at the airport… "Where the hell are we!" He snarled and Cain sighed. "On the western borders of England, I brought you here after you fell at that airport. Drink this, you need to recover your strength and heal."

Shido stared into the glass a moment then snarled as he threw the blood at Cain's face. "I will NOT feed off of a human!" Cain sighed as he wiped the blood off and flicked it to one side. "You are still so damn stubborn childe."

Shido snorted as he turned and walked out of the room, Cain watched him go then shook his head. "You won't get far if you don't feed…." He murmured but Shido ignored him and strode away.

Two hours later Shido found himself back against a wall with an oddly doll like Nightbreed breathing on him, he had tried to fight it off but was too weak to properly form a blood sword. "Get your slimy ass off me!" He shouted as he pushed at it, it ignored him however and leaned in closer as it sniffed at his neck. "Vampire…." It hissed with hatred. "Your kind has forever killed us but now it's time for some payback!"

After waiting awhile Cain had followed Shido and to his shock found him pinned against a wall, his opponent was a Nightbreed with wooden limbs and a painted doll face, it also had long flowing blond hair that made it hard to see if Shido was hurt or not.

Hearing Shido yell he swiftly formed a blood whip and lashed out with it knocking the Nightbreed over but not killing it, Cain snarled seeing a few droplets of blood on Shido's cheek. "You DARED hurt MY mate?"

He lashed out with the whip again but the doll had danced out of range and was using the fact that Shido was right behind him as a shield, Cain snarled as he darted forwards and lashed the whip again. It struck the Nightbreed across the chest and Cain watched in horror as it also slapped Shido to one side as well, the Nightbreed crumbled into dust even as Shido collapsed then moaned Cain's name before falling unconscious.

"Shit!" Cain growled as he lifted Shido gently and hurried back to the temple, he laid Shido down on the bed and hurried off to feed. Since he won't drink from a human maybe he would drink from me!

It didn't take him but a moment to drain a cow and flit back to the temple. That wasn't TOO bad…I still prefer human however. When he entered the bedroom he shook his head seeing his mate stretched out on the bed moaning, Damn his stubbornness!

He reopened the bite on his wrist and filled the cup before straddling Shido and running his fingers over the smooth cheek. "Childe, time to wake up…my love you must wake." Shido finally opened his eyes only to glare at the fact that Cain was using the length of his body to pin Shido to the bed, the older vampire had shifted until one of his legs was between Shido's and the other one was bracing Cain.

Cain was also pinning down his left wrist with one hand and in the other he was holding a glass of fresh blood. "Let me up." Shido ordered and Cain smirked. "Not before you drink this."

He nodded his head to the wine glass full of blood in his hand and Shido snarled at him in answer as he struggled to get away, Cain shook his head as he tipped the glass so that it would pour into Shido's mouth. "You WILL drink, and then I will release you."

He tipped the glass so that the blood spilled out and into Shido's mouth, about half of it went in before Shido clenched his teeth and the rest spilled down his cheek. Cain sighed as he righted the empty glass and looked down at Shido, he had turned his head to one side to avoid the dripping blood and there was a few droplets of blood resting on his cheek. "Stop being so stubborn love, that wasn't even from one of your humans."

Shido looked up at him and Cain smiled at the gleam in Shido's eyes, Shido moved restlessly under him and Cain had to fight off the urge to say the hell with not molesting him yet. "Wh-what do you mean?" Shido asked then his eyes caught sight of twin puncture marks on Cain's arm. "You fed me?" He asked confused and Cain nodded. "Of course, you are too weak right now to go hunting on your own so I hunted for you…I don't know how you stand feeding off of livestock though."

Shido just stared at him a moment then Cain shook his head. "I suggest you don't keep looking so sexy childe, it's hard not to just molest you right now as it is." He lowered himself to rub against Shido and won a startled moan out of his sexy mate. "Then again maybe I should…Remind you of my love for you."

Shido moaned as he rubbed back, then he seemed to come to his senses and growled. "You know I will never return to you Cain…I refuse to feed off of humans." Cain kissed his way along Shido's throat and sighed. "Very well, for your sake I will not feed off of anymore humans…Just please return to me my love, I can no longer live without you."

Shido stared at him wide eyed as Cain waited hopefully for his reply, when it didn't come Cain lowered his head sadly as he moved off of Shido, he stood and kept his eyes lowered.

"Very well….I'm sorry to have kept you here against your will." With that said he strode off into the depths of the temple leaving a stunned Shido lying on the bed, after a minute Shido sat up and blinked. He is willing to stop feeding on humans for me? And he truly loves me?

He thought about it for a while then hurried off down the tunnel Cain had vanished in, he ran down it awhile before he felt cool air blow past him and he blinked seeing that the tunnel led outside and sun was about to come up. Odd, why would he come outside if the sun is rising? He always made sure to be in a bedroom or the coffin before it even rose this far.

He looked around and finally spotted Cain sitting on a set of crumbling steps nearby, he looked confused at the brightening sky then at the unprotected vampire master. "Cain?" He asked softly and Cain's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. "Shido! What are you doing outside! The sun is about to rise!"

Shido didn't answer him; instead he stared at the tears still shining on Cain's cheeks. "I was going to ask you the same thing." He said finally.

Cain looked away towards the sunrise and smiled sadly. "You don't wish for me in your life, so I'm going to let myself die." His voice was heartbroken and Shido flinched at the pain in his chest at the words. "Cain….I….I want to return home with you."

Cain stood and growled to Shido's shock. "DON'T pity me, go back to your humans and just leave me here." Shido growled in answer as he felt the sun start to peek above the trees. "Cain, if you don't get your sexy ass inside before that sun rises any higher….I-I will let myself die as well! I told you that I wish to return home! WITH YOU!"

Cain stared at Shido a moment then truly smiled for the first time since Shido had left. "Very well love…If that is what you wish, then I will see it happen."

He scooped Shido into his arms and was deep inside the temple before the sun could rise; he set Shido down on the bed again and smiled. "I love you; you are my mate and will always be."

Shido smiled up at him as he repeated the old as time pledge but added in words of his own. "I love you and always will. You are my mate and lover, and the master of my body as well as my soul."

Cain blinked at him then brushed an extremely light kiss over Shido's lips. "My love, you need to rest now." Shido frowned as Cain started to stand and suddenly Shido yanked him down, Cain started to protest but Shido silenced him with a kiss that left both of them breathless and when he ended it Shido glared. "I will tell you if I'm tired but until then I want you to get it through your thick skull that I would REALLY like you to make love to me until the sun sets."

Cain blinked for a minute then smiled. "Offer accepted."…….

The end for now!


End file.
